Beast Master - What's next?
by NuNuBaBy
Summary: Leo never left Japan. Now Leo and Yuiko have to find out how to work this new relationship. How will their love unfold itself? Where will it take them? But most of all, how do the two of them cope with Leo's Beast? And can they conquer the obstacles in their path and have a successful love?
1. Chapter 1

Beast master fan fiction - I don't own Beast master.

This FanFic takes place right after the manga ends. I excluded the extra story. So Leo and Yuiko have not had the whole issue of saying "I love you"

Characters: since Yuiko's farther and Leo's farther have some story lines i came up with some names for them, these are: Blake Aoi (Leo's father) and Kenta Kubozuka (Yuiko's father)

This is my first and probably only FanFic. And the one who inspired me to do so is a user named Foxes-Rock. Thank you so much.

My native language id Danish and I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I will try to correct them and do better.

 **Yuiko's point of view**

I really can't believe how my school days unfolded themselves. A slightly strange beast-like boy got attached to me, and I fell in love with him. And he became the one I love the most. But because of the bad people who were after him and his money I would never be able to be with him. He had to leave the country for his own safety. I could barely stand the pain in my heart but I held my head high, and would only give in to the pain when I would be all alone.

But… then he came back. He found me on the playground where we first met and he said he wanted to be with me. I was so happy! I nearly cried.

 **Flash back:**

"Yuiko, please be with me?" Leo said as he looked down on me his face lightly blushed either from embarrassment or the cold.

"Yes" I whispered with tears in my eyes. He held me close in a tight embrace and we shared our first kiss.

"AH HEM"

We turned around Leo didn't let go off me and held me in the tight embrace. I turned completely red from head to toe in the matters of seconds. There was his father and his care-taker Toki.

"Isn't that great Leo? Yuiko will put up with you a little longer" his father said laughing

"I believe we have to go to the Kobuzuka residents and discuss some minor details of Leo sama's stay here I Japan" Toki said and started guiding us all towards my home.

 **End of flash back**

AT YUIKOS PLACE

"WHAT!" my father shouted.

"We can understand that this is a lot to take in, but I will be a necessity if Leo Sama is to remain in Japan" Toki said to my father.

I looked around on all the people in my home. There was Leo and me, my father Kenta, Toki and Leos father Blake Aoi. I could hardly believe my own ears. I was as red as a tomato in the face, but really happy. I looked at Leo who sat beside his father and watched him crack hazelnuts with his bare hands. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I know it is to protect Leo and Yukio, but isn't there another alternative than that?" my father asked.

"No, this is the only way to keep them both protected from Leo's family. Yes he have turned 18 but his family would still find ways to get to his money" Mr. Blake said.

Suddenly Leo stood up and glared at his father and Toki. "You know I love this idea off yours, and I would be thrilled but you forgets something! THE MOST IMPORTANT, have you even asked Yuiko what she wants?" Leo yelled at them. He then walked over to me and sat beside me.

Everyone looked at me, and I blushed even more. "Ehh, I. I…. I would love to marry you Leo." I said and pinched my eyes together and covered my red face with my palms.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's point of view

"Ehh, I. I…. I would love to marry you Leo." Yuiko said and then covered her face

I froze. All kind of emotions ran through my heart and my head. I stood up before I knew it I had her in my arms and swung her around. "Yaaay, now Yuiko will be with me forever and ever." I yelled.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW LEO!" she yelled and I stopped swinging her around but I didn't put her down. I looked her in the eye and she blushed right before she swung her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug and I could feel my shoulder became wet from her tears.

I turned around and looked directly in to her father's eyes. "I Leo Aoi promise to love Yuiko for the rest of my life and I promise to protect her from any future harm, can I please ask for your daughter's hand I married?" I said and awaited an answer. Yukio stopped sobbing and looked at her father still in my arms.

"Are you sure Yuiko? You are so young and you have yet so much you have yet to learn." Mr. Kenta said and looked in to his daughters eyes. She nodded and smiled at him with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"O.K, you have my permission to marry my daughter" Mr. Kenta said and then he started crying. Yuiko shifted in my arms and I put her down. She walked over to her father and embraced him. She whispered something in his ear and they smiled at each other and looked at me.

"What?" I asked and smiled a big wide smile. They looked back at each other and then they started laughing. And Yuiko came over and took my hand in hers and said "if you want to marry me, I want a church wedding"

I blushed. I thought we would just sign the marriage registration papers. "O.K anything you want Yuiko"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuiko's point of view

After dad and I said goodbye to Leo, Toki and Blake I sat down beside my dad and looked at him. He suddenly rose from his seat and stormed out the room. I was confused? Was I mad, sad? He agreed, why would he storm off like that? But just as I was ready to rise from my own seat dad came back with a photo album and sat down beside me.

"I would like to show you your mother's and I's wedding album" he said and looked down at the album with a sad expression but I smile on his lips.

"Your mother and I met at vet school like you know. Your mother wanted to be a vet just like your dad. We fell madly in love and worked together in school reports and such. But in the last year of school we discovered that she was pregnant" he stopped and looked at me. "We were so happy! We were going to be a mama and papa. But the pregnancy was hard on your mother and she had to drop out of school. But she was not sad because she was expecting you and we already had this house and the preparation for our own vet clinic. We were SO happy! The time went on and I completed my studies and started as a vet in this house. Your mother helped in every way she could and I felt her tummy and spoke to you and played music to the tummy. Then on the way home from a conference I was called. Your mother had been attacked in our home and stabbed. I rushed to the hospital. But it was too late she was already gone. The nurses helped me to a bench and I cried, cried and cried. When I finally calmed down the nurses told me you were alive. Your mother's water had broken due to the stress of the attack and you were delivered in the ambulance. Your mother lived long enough to speak your name. Yuiko."

We both sat crying and then he took me in to his embrace and we cried together.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's point of view

The next day Leo was up early. He did some exercise and took a bath. He looked in the mirror and smiled

'I'm going to marry Yuiko' he thought and put on his school uniform. He jumped down the stairs in one go and ran to the kitchen where Toki was making breakfast. He ate and left without a word and stormed to the road bridge where he and Yuiko normally met before heading to school.

He sat on the railing and looked down the street for Yuiko. There she was. She was red in the face and stopped when she saw him and smiled and waved at him. He jumped down on to the road completely ignoring the stairs. Some of the passing people jumped I shock or fear when they saw his eyes. But he ran directly towards Yuiko and hugged her tight. And for once she did not smack his side. She gently held on to him and returned his embrace. He hadn't expected that and let go while he blushed.

They smiled at each other and strode side by side towards the school gate. Leo was so happy. He could forever be with Yuiko and Yuiko was also happy. He could see that and smell it in her body. When they entered the school ground Yuiko took his hand and they walked towards their classroom. A lot of students turned and some yelled comments to them. Yuiko ignored them and so did I.

They entered the classroom and all hell broke loose as Yuiko was pull from his hands and he instantly was on his guard. He jumped to the upper corner closes to the ceiling of the classroom and looked for the scum who had taken his Yuiko from him. He relaxed when he saw she was with the girls. He looked down to the floor and all the guys had eyes at the size of a plate. And some had their mouth open. He smiled and blushed "I could not see who took Yuiko" he said and jumped down. The male classmates was frozen for a minute but quickly got back to normal and they all started to congratulate him on landing himself a girlfriend and that he didn't have to move away after all. Leo blushed and thanked his classmates. He blushed even deeper and said Yuiko wasn't his girlfriend. They all looked at him confused.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

All the boys spun around and watched as all the girls pushed towards Yuiko who blushed in a deep red color and looked over at him.

Leo jumped up upon a desk and got the attention of the entire classroom and some of the bypassing students in the hallway.

"Yuiko is NOT my girlfriend" he said and all looked really confused including Yuiko who dropped her jaw to the floor and shook her head. Her eyes became big when he smiled to her and he said out loud so all could hear him "Yuiko is not my girlfriend she is my fiancée and you are all invited to our weeding, when we set the date." He smiled down to his classmates and yell "surprise"


	5. Chapter 5

Yuiko's point of view

'I can't believe he told EVERYONE' she thought to herself knowing full well that Leo sat beside her in class. He had just jumped on that table and told the world. What to do. The school would be furious with them. And what about rumors? They would all assume that she was pregnant. That Leo was a wild beast that could not set a side his animalistic lust. But deep inside she was happy and proud he told them about it. But I was not funny that the teacher had walked in, in the exact moment he said fiancée. And now they had a meeting next Monday with their parents, the principal and homeroom teacher after school. Did he ever consider the consequences of his confession? No he didn't because Leo was really naïve and didn't think things through. But she loved him and his beast side. She loved that he was naïve and that he was childish at times and really grown up another time. Leo had not changed but she sure had since the night before. She got the story of her mother's dead and she began thinking about the future and what she wanted to do. And she was afraid that Leo's family would try to hurt him again.

Class ended and Leo stormed off to the gym with the other boys. But at the door he looked back over his shoulder and gave her a wide smile and flashed his predator like teeth and said "see you later Yuiko." She nodded and waved her hand in the air and he took off running after the other guys. She walked out of the classroom and headed to the toilets. On the way she passed two tall, slim model looking girls and they giggled together and one of them said "whore, right?" And smiled at her and pointed their fingers at her. She knew this was just the beginning but if she ignored the bullying they would probably stop. The important thing was that Leo never got to find out. He would be so sad and disappointed at himself. And she wanted him to stay the way he was a little longer.

When she finished, she headed for her next class. But on the way she stumbled upon her childhood friend Ichigo.

"Hey I hear you are getting married, and to the beast. How did that happen?" he said and looked down at her. She did not know how to respond to the question and remained silent. "Are you happy?" he asked worried because of her silence. "Yes, I'm very happy, that Leo and I am going to get married" she said and blushed and looked at her hands. "If you are happy, so am I. I'm glad you finally landed a man that can tolerate your crazy animal love" he said and they both laughed.

"It's been like, forever, since we hung out together. I got a new dog, Pablo died last fall. Don't look so sad, he was an old dog and died happy" he said. "I would love to see your new dog" she said. They arranged for her visit the next day.

When school finished and Leo was waiting at the gate they headed home to her house. She told him she had to visit a friend the next day and that she would not be able to walk home with him because she and her friend would go by train tomorrow. He understood but sulked the entire evening. She promised him a picture of the dog and that saved the mood a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's Point of view

The morning and school day was the same as the day before but this day was different. He would not walk home with Yuiko today. He looked out the window and saw Yuiko leave with a guy.

"Who is that Yuiko is walking beside?" he asked his seatmate.

"Ohh, that's Ichigo. Nice fellow. I think he likes Yuiko but I am not sure. They used to be reeeeal close, but"

He didn't hear the rest. He jumped out the window for the second floor and ran after them. The saw the two heading for the train station and just as he got to the platform the train left.

Yuiko's point of view.

They walked in and was greeted by Ichigo's mother. "Hello oba sama" she said and bowed.

"Ohh my, Yuiko long time no see my dear. How wonderful to see you again. Are you two finally dating my dear?" she said and Yuiko blushed as well as Ichigo

"Mom, SHUT UP, she is engaged!" he yelled at her and oba samas eyes got as big as plate. She did not know how to respond to that statement and she asked Ichigo "so where is your new dog? I am dying to see him"

They left for the backyard and was greeted by a big puppy. But as soon as Yuiko tried to pet it she went crazy with affection for the puppy and it ran away from her. They settled down in the grass under a three and looked at the sky.

Ichigo broke the silence. "You don't have to think anything about what my mother said. I don't have those kind of feelings towards you. Actually I have something really important to tell you and you are the only one who will know it besides one other person."

She looked at him and saw how important this statement was to him and she smiled and said "O.K. I'm listening" she laid back in the grass and looked at his face. He blushed and whispered "I got a….. I got… I got myself a boyfriend." He looked at her but she had frozen. She was thinking about his words. He did say boyfriend right? Ohhhhhhhhh.

"THAT'S GREAT! CONGRATULATIONS! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU" she yelled. Now it was his turn to freeze up. He was tense but eased up when he saw her smiling face. He blushed deeply. "Maybe we could go on a double date?" he asked and smiled at her. "I would love that, I don't think Leo has ever been to the amusement park. How about this Saturday? The weather should be great" she said and he nodded. Then she bid farewell and Ichigo went to the kitchen, to tell his mother and father about his boyfriend.

Leo stood waiting for her at the front door to his house and she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He was overwhelmed and confused for a minute. But got his head together.

"You didn't tell me your friend was a guy, and a guy who likes you. Did he do anything to you? De he harm you? Are you O.K?" he asked and ran out of breath because if his worry. She smiled up at him and asked "where you jealous, love?" while bending over to look under his bangs. He blushed and looked to his side and sulked only to steal a glance at her. She smiled wider and giggled at his reaction. "Don't be Leo, he didn't do anything. His mother was home and I met his new puppy" she stopped smiling and sulked "it didn't like me" and he smiled at her and took her in to his arms. I can call the birds for us this  
Saturday. That would make you happy right?" he asked her. She laughed and nodded. "But we can't this Saturday. We have a date with Ichigo." She said and Leo understood nothing. She blushed as she remembers his confession to her and he started sulking again. "You sure that nothing happened?" he asked her. "Well…" she said and looked at the ground. "So something DID happen" he yelled and she whispered "he confessed, something to me" and she blushed again. "But you will see this Saturday. I promised not to say anything. He would tell you himself" she said while looking up at him. He looked down at her and his expression softened. "O.K. I trust you" he said and they went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo's point of view

It was Saturday and he was ready for the fight with this Ichigo, who thought he could just walk in and take his Yuiko from him. He was ready. He walked out the door and stopped when he saw Yuiko and a guy talking at the bottom of the staircase to his apartment. He jumped down and pulled Yuiko in to his embrace her back towards his chest. He glared at the guy and he flinched. Yuiko touched his hands that rested on her chest and she pulled out of his embrace only to embrace him front to front. His eyes eased up and he began to purr like a kitten. "So that's your fiancé Yuiko? I can see what you mean about him behaving like an animal and that he have a glare in his eyes." Ichigo said and smiled at them. "Yes this is Leo Aoi, my fiancé and future husband" she sad and blushed deeply. Leo didn't trust this fellow. He was in love with Yuiko. His friend told him that and he was ready to fight for his fiancée. "When will he be here Ichigo?" Yuiko asked Ichigo and he replied "he will meet us at the candy floss stand in the park" he said and they started walking towards the train. Leo made sure he was between the two of them at all times. But then reached their destination Leo's eyes got big. "You have never been to an amusement park, have you Leo?" Yuiko asked him and he shook his head. They bought their tickets and went to the candy floss stand. They waited at minute or two when a tall muscular guy ran up towards them and yelled "sorry I'm late" he hugged Ichigo and they went to a bench with the drinks they bought at the stand.

"O.K. what is going on?" Leo asked and Glared at Ichigo and the other man. Both guys jumped in their seats and Yuiko noticed. She took Leos hand and he looked down at it and looked up at her face. The glare was gone. "Love, Ichigo and this young man have something to tell you" Yuiko said and he looked from Yuiko to the guys and back at Yuiko. He them looked at Ichigo and said "tell me, please"

Ichigo looked at the other guy and he nodded and smiled Ichigo. "Leo you see, Yuiko and I am childhood friends and I trust her and when she visited me at my home and saw my new puppy I told her a secret." Ichigo said and looked at Yuiko and back at him. "She also told me this morning that you were jealous when she got home, but you don't have to be because I already have a special someone in my life" he said and looked up at the guy "this is Ed, he is from America" Ichigo and Ed looked at each other and smiled.

"O.K. I understand that you are not a rival for Yuiko's love but." he paused and looked at Yuiko who smiled up at him. "Who is that special someone then?" he asked and all three of them banged their head in to the table. Leo looked from one to another and whispered in to Yuiko's ear "what did I do? I don't understand, I just asked." That all he got to say before Yuiko pulled him by his ear and stood them both up. "ED IS THAT SOMEONE SPECIEL, YOU BLOCKHEAD LEO." She yelled in to his ear and the prices fell in to place.

"ohhh, you two are together?" he said and pointed at them. They blushed looked at each other and both nodded and smiled. "So this is a double date" he said and took a sip of his drink "YUIOKO, this drink also FRIZZEL in the moth but it is not coke, what is it?" he yelled at her excited. They all laughed and Leo became his carefree childish self.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuiko's point of view

She was glad that the double date went so well. Leo had never been to one and he wanted to try all the rides. And he did. We were all tired and Leo became sick on the last and biggest ride. He was so cute. He cuddled in to my chest and whimpered. Ichigo's boyfriend drove the two of us to my home and we settled in the living room. My father wasn't home.

I could not stop my thoughts, and they walked down an ecchi path. She blushed and literally waved the dirty thoughts away. Leo laughed and I looked at him. He had a much healthier shade of green on his face now.

"I can't wait to marry you, Yuiko" he said. I jumped in my seat and looked away in embarrassment. I stood up and walked to the window. "Me too" I whispered and new he could hear me. Him and his animalistic senses. Before I could turn around he stood behind me with his hands around my body and his head on the nape of my neck. "I want you Yuiko" he said. I blushed as red as a tomato but I could not answer. I wanted it too but I was not ready. "But I want to wait until we are married, I want to do this the RIGHT way. I want to honor you. I want to protect you. And love you for the rest of our lives." He said and he slightly blushed. I could not keep my emotions in. I started crying. And it was not just the little droplets of water came out of my eyes water, it was not the cute way. No. it was big fat droplets running down my face blurring my vision and I had to blow my nose to keep breathing. And all I could do was nod and say some weeping sounds of "I love you" to Leo. I don't know how long we stood there but I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember going to bed.

The next morning I woke up in my bed still in my date clothes and Leo was laying sleeping besides me. I froze. I took a glance down. He had a bare chest but he had his pants on and he was on top of the blanket. I moved a little. And he started moving. He woke up and looked at me. He smiled like an angel kissed my nose and turned around and fell back to sleep. I stood up and walked down stairs where I found my father with this really black aura and he was sobbing and biting a cloth. He turned to me and I was shocked.

"Dad, are you all right?" I asked and he now looked angry. "I know you are to be married to Leo but I will not tolerate any ecchi stuff in my house. And Leo and you should know NOT to do those kind of things before you finish High School." He said and started sobbing again. I was stunned. My dad thought I had done some ecchi things with Leo that night? Before I could answer I heard Leo speak. "Don't worry father, I will not touch Yuiko before I have married her. I want to do this the RIGHT way. I want to protect her and be with her forever." My father looked up at him and through his tears I saw him smile. He nodded but then he looked serious. "You say that but, how come I find you in the same room, the same bed and without clothes together with my daughter?" he said now more calmed but still with a little teary eyes. "Ooh, that's because I was a little sick after our double date yesterday and Yuiko nursed me a little." Leo said as he blushed and continued. "I actually told her the same thing, I just told you, yesterday and she cried herself to sleep in my arms. My shirt was so wet from the tears that I had to put it in the laundry basket and it was a little cold on the floor so I just laid down beside her ON TOP of the blanket to keep me warm."

My dad and I looked at him like he was some kind of alien. He talked like it was the most common thing in the world, just to lay down beside a high school girl in her bed. But O.K. it was Leo after all. He was practically still a kid even if he was 18 now.

My dad laughed and became serious again. "It's great that the two of you show such maturity towards all this, but we still have to deal with the school now that Leo have decided to make it all public. Mr. Aoi, Mr. Toki and I will come to the school tomorrow and talk to the principal. We will make this a success for the two of you" he said and smiled up at me. I smiled with tears in my eyes and Leo gave my dad the biggest smile, flashing his tiger like fangs.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo's point of view

He was ready for battle, his inner beast was in conflict with his human side. It wanted to protect Yuiko with all his strength and tear every single teacher, adviser and the principal to shreds. He was angry that they assumed he had harmed Yuiko sexually and that they now had to marry because she was with child. He knew that he one day would make children with her, and did he want her? Yes he did but he also knew he would not touch her before they were legally married.

"We all know that you parents want to protect your children so it don't end in a scandal on your family names, but we cannot and will not overlook the fact that two of our students are getting married in the second year of high school. Are they even legally old enough to marry?" their home-room teacher asked. He looked at the fellow staff of the school and they all nodded and gave him a look that could kill.

O.K. this was it, his beast was just at the edge of his mind and it would appear any minute now. His beast stopped the instant Yuiko's small elegant fingers touched his arm. He looked down on her and saw her smile. She looked ahead and stood tall for her small figure and look the principal in the eyes and said. "Leo and I am going to marry, and you can't stop us. Leo is 18 years old and legally old enough to marry me. He has never done anything to make his or my family ashamed and we have our families' blessings. Not because he has made me pregnant, which I am NOT, but because Leo and I love each other and it will be the only way to make Leo safe in Japan. We want to finish high school together and then make a grown up life for the two of us, Leo promised me and my father that he would love and protect me for the rest of our lives. And you know what? I WANT that too! So no matter what you say I am going to marry him this spring." She took my hand in hers and together we bowed our heads and asked as a unit "please bless our marriage" we stayed down until we heard a laugh. We looked up and the principal was smiling.

"Now that the school is informed and has agreed to keep the two of you in school, the wedding preparations begins" Toki said and smiled down ad us. The smile sent chills down my spine and I tried to run away leaving Yuiko to the details, but both she and Toki held me by the collar of my shirt. I looked with horror at Yuiko. "Leo, dear, you are not going to abandon your responsibilities in this wedding are you?" Yuiko said and smiled at him with a smile that could kill puppies. I was afraid and just nodded vile big droplets of sweat vent down my face. Yuiko smiled and kissed my cheek.

It was a nightmare. All the planning, the beauty treatment for Yuiko AND me. She wanted my hair trimmed and she wanted to buy new clothed for me I could wear at the wedding even new shoes she wanted to put on me. But I remembered I was all for her and I could not say no. the only thing I really wanted to do, I was not allowed to participate in the slightest. I really wanted to see her dress but she said I would bring misfortune on us if I did. I could not understand this. I had a big fortune and did not see the need to get an even bigger one. But Yuiko insisted. On top of the preparation we had school and all our friends and classmates was invited to the wedding. All the girls wanted to be with and talk to Yuiko all the time leaving little time for the two of us to be together. But all the guys talked about how my life had ended before it even began and we would talk about how my life in the wild had been and they would look at me with fear sometimes, but they all was nice towards me and Yuiko.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuiko's point of view

I could see that Leo didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to see my selected dress. And I had to stand my ground and even keep the dress at Ichigo's place so that he did not see it. She liked that he wanted to see but she also hated it. She wanted to keep this particular tradition. She loved her dress and every time she came home from a fitting she would beam with happiness. Leo sulked a lot because he wanted it to be more casual. But whatever made me happy he said.

I was walking home from Ichigo's place. His mother was happy her son finally had found himself some love, even if it was with another man. His father. Not so much. He was ok with him being gay, but he did not go well with Ed. He wanted his son to stay in Japan but Ichigo said he wanted to get married to and that they had to be in the US for that to happen. Japan don't allow same sex marriage. And his father knew this. I think his father likes Ed but want to test his feelings for his son.

I walked by the park when something grabbed hold of me and put a cloth over my mouth. I remember myself thinking, not again. And then everything turned black.

I woke up in a large dark gray room with a toilet, a sink, a bed and a door by the toilet. I was on the ground and I was tied up. I looked around again for an escape way but the only way out was the door. It was locked. But as soon as I released the handle a big guy came in and looked down on me.

"Yuiko, I am not going to harm you if you cooperate, all we want is Leo and if we want him, we have to get you first." He said he walked out and came in right way with a folded chair and table. "You won't get away with this. Leo will find me, an when he does you are goner be sorry." I said and he just smiled at me. Another guy came in and he looked mean. And I mean really mean. He actually looked evil. He smiled at me and looked like he enjoyed himself. I moved back on the bed a little and turn to the side. He just laughed and went outside again. I waited for the big guy to say something but he didn't.

"What do you want from Leo?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Money what else?" he asked and looked away.

"Why?" I asked. He looked troubled and bit his thumb.

"I should not tell you, and it is actually my brother in law that thought of this for his sister I me, so I had to do this. You see Leo is the cousin of my wife and brother in law and my daughter is sick. Their grandfather promised my wife that she would inherit some money for the treatment, nut Leo got it all" he said and looked away.

"Why not just ask for the money from Leo?" I said and looked confused.

He just looked at me and shook his head. After a while of silence a tall busty woman walked in and the big guy stood from his chair and took her in his arms. They kissed and greeted each other and then he let go. The big guy then went out and left me and the woman alone.

"Why didn't you just ask Leo for the money? Why kidnap me? I'm sure Leo would love to help you and your daughter, you are his family" I said but I was interrupted by a hard and fast slap in the face. She had tears in her eyes but she said nothing. She looked down on me like I was an insect ready to get smacked.

Then we hear a loud noise and a lot of yelling


	11. Chapter 11

Leo's point of view

She should have been home by now. She was only walking from Ichigo's place. How come she wasn't home yet? She had left that morning I full happy mode saying she was going to a fitting for her dress and that Ichigo would accompany her. She should be done right? O.K that's it, I'm calling Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo resident" a woman said.

"Hello, my name is Leo and." He did not get the opportunity to say anymore before the woman interrupted. "OOH, you are Yuiko's fiancé? How nice to talk to you, we are so excited about the weeding and thank you for inviting us AND Ed." She said before Leo cut her off.

"Is Yuiko there?" he asked. Hoping for a yes

"No sweet thing, she went home hours ago. Isn't she home? Maybe." That's all he heard of the woman's answer. He called Toki right away. He picked up at first ring

"Yes Master Leo, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Yuiko is missing" I said and I could feel the vibration of my temper awakening the slumbering beast.

"I have a tracking devise in her shoes, I will find her. Ohh she is in the other end of the city, at Sakura Street" Toki said and looked up from his cellphone. But I was already on the move. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and when they gave up I let the beast take over a little. I used my animalistic skills and began jumping from tree to tree. I was mad and I had to let out some of the beast anger or else it could get really ugly when I found Yuiko. And worst of all, I might end up hurting Yuiko in my anger.

I was almost at Sakura Street when I found her sent. Her scent was something like, honey, newly minted grass, a spice I would compare to vanilla and it had a trace of cherries from her shampoo. I took a deep breath and stuck my node in the air. I took a deep sniff and let the different scents unfold them self. I smelled freshly dug up dirt, the gunk from the cars, someone was baking cinnamon muffins down the street, a man was smoking in the ally and there it was, it hit me like a rock in the face. A small trace of honey in the air and cherry. It came from the same ally as the smoke scent.

I went down the alley and stayed close to the wall at all times. I dug behind a dumpster and looked at the guy. He talked on the phone. "Yes sis, I know I have to look out for the boy. Yes, yes. I know he has help, but I don't think he will come today, I mean she has only been gone like what five hours? And they don't know where we are. No Leo have yet to show himself." That is all the man got to say before I jumped up from my hiding place and held him by the neck up against the wall. The man let go of the cellphone and grabbed my hand that was around his neck. I spoke real low, almost like a whisper so that the beast would not take control. I needed this one alive so he could take me to Yuiko. "Where is Yuiko?" I said.

The guy was scared, I could smell it but his face left no trace and he looked like he was unoffended by the situation. He glared down at me and pointed on the door besides him with one of his hands. I took the pointed arm and pulled it to his back and almost to his neck. A little more and I would break his arm. "You are going to take me to her" I said and used my other arm to grab the man by his collar. He opened the door and we entered together. We walked through a small hallway and through another door. We stepped in to a big square room and a tall really big guy stood up from his seat.

"WHERE IS YUIKO?" I yelled and the beast started to move inside me.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuiko's point of view

The woman looked to the door and took out a knife from her sleeve. "You are coming with me!" she said and held the knife to my neck. We walked out the door and left my cell and that is when all hell broke loose.

Leo was there and I became a little calmer. He looked at me and I saw his consciousness leave him as he stated. "You are holding a knife to my fiancée's neck and you hit her in the FACE!" he yelled and now he was all beast. He rushed towards the two of us but the two men interrupted his path and pulled him back. The woman's brother had his arm around Leo's shoulders and her husband walked towards them ready to land a hit in Leo's stomach. But neither of them was ready for Leo's wrath. He jumped up leaving the husband's blow in the air and taking the brother with him. He was now back by the door and had the brother in his hand and growled at him. He held his arm and pulled it. We could all hear the sound when the bone broke, multiple times and when the arm left it socked. The scream the brother let out was like a thousand needles. Leo then tossed him to the floor and stated beating his face until he laid completely still. Only then the husband was able to react and took his stance against Leo.

The Woman who held me was shaking. She was crying and she let out some whimpering sounds. "IF YOU DON'T' WANT LEO TO KILL YOUR HUSBAND THEN RELEASE ME, NOW! I shouted and looked her in the eyes. "No if I release you I will never be able to safe my daughter" she whispered. "If you don't release me, your daughter won't have any FATHER!" I said and turned my attention towards Leo and the big guy. Leo was now on top of him as he laid on the ground. I recognized the way Leo was moving and yelled at the top of my lungs. "RELEACE ME NOW OR LEO WILL KILL YOUR HUSBAND" I didn't even wait until the cut robes had fallen to the ground. I ran towards Leo, jumped his back like I had done one time before and put my arm in his open mouth. Then I pulled back with all my weight and began talking baby talk to Leo. He froze in this awkward position.

I waited competent enough to know that the beast had not released Leo from its grasp. Leo began to move towards the big guy again and I yelled "out of the way" and he rolled over just as leo lunched out towards him, making me fall to the ground over his head. Now I was beneath Leo and my arm made a cracking sound. It hurt like hell. But I still talked to Leo calling him a good boy and saying he should come back to me. His eyes became big and I used the moment to kiss him on the cheek. Tears started to fall from his eyes and he closed them and let go of my arm. It fell down like it was attached to nothing and the pain made me flinch. Leo then pulled me towards him and cried in to my neck and chest. I used my other arm to stoke his back and kept telling him what a good boy he was and that I loved him.

The two woman and her husband just stood there white with fear, shaking as they held each other. And that is when Toki appeared together with my father on law. Toki and I looked at each other and nodded. He had to confirm that Leo was out of his beast-state and that he could take over where for the rest of the show. Mr. Blake walked towards the pair of shivering people and said loud and clear: "Now you know not to mess with my family and my future daughter in law."

Leo fell asleep in my arms and I positioned him on the ground and walked over to the pair. I looked at the guy and he looked at me. I looked au at my father in law and said: "Father" he jumped by my words but smiled at me and I continued: "I know what they did was bad, but he" I pointed at the husband, "was good to me while I was held captive. He explained that it was her brother that started all this and he only came along on the idea because his child I sick with cancer." He looked at me and turned his attention to the couple. "That doesn't justify that they kidnaped you" he said and now he looked angry. "I know that" I said and paused as I tried to gather the right words. I continued: "But I don't want their daughter to end up without her parents because they are in jail. She is sick and need help. And I told them all they had to do was ask and we would help them with the treatment" I said and looked at the guy. He looked at me and I made a wink letting him know that he should probably go to his knees now. And he did. He went down on his knees and took a formal bowing with his hands on the ground and his head in between them making contact to the ground with his forehead. "Please help us. Please save my daughter. Please." He said and started crying. His wife now bowed down beside him and said please as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Leo's Point of view

I came to my senses when I was Yuiko beneath me. She had a pained expression and I took a while before I noticed why. I could feel the tears staining my face and I let go of her arm in my mouth. I leaned in to her and rested my head at her shoulder. She started stoking my back and I heard she called me a good boy and said that she loved me. How could she love me with everything she had seen? The beast had taken control again. And I had not been able to stop it. That is when Toki came in and I knew she was safe. And everything went dark.

When I woke up I was at the hospital. Yuiko was sitting in a chair and her arm had a casket and a bandage. i became sad remembering that I was the one who did that to her. I stroked her hair and she woke up. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and then they went wide open. The next thing I knew she hanged from my neck crying. I put my arms around her and we just stayed like that. A nurse walked in, nut as soon as she saw us she walked out again. Yuiko had fallen asleep on top of me and I smiled down at her lovely face. She didn't have a cut on the neck so the woman didn't actually cut her and the red cheek was normal pinkish from her crying now. The only thing wrong was all the damage I had caused. The nurse came in again. This time with my father, Toki and my Father in law to be. The reality struck me. I was never going to marry Yuiko. It was too dangerous and how would her father ever give his daughter to a guy who let her get kidnapped. Twice. I opened my mouth but I was cut off by yuiko's father. He said: "I know what you are going to say. You cannot marry Yuiko. It is too dangerous for her to be around you. And I agree. But I promised Yuiko that she could marry you. I promised earlier and I promised her again yesterday, then she begged on the floor in here. Saying that she knew of this beast inside of you and that she was the only one who could stop you. That she loved you more than anything and that she would do anything to be with you." He had started crying. Two mall tears went down his face. He smiled at me and said. "And don't you dare run from your responsibilities. Don't you dare leave her when she will never be able to love another. And you know you love her too, with all your heart." I could not answer. I could barely see my father in law to me and I just nodded and cried like a little baby waking Yuiko from her sleep. She smiled at me and hugged me close and we cried together while embracing each other.

I was in the hospital for two days. But on the second day Yuiko pulled me to the other end of the large hospital. She led me to a part I have never been before and we stopped outside a door with a window in it. She whispered "I want to show you something" and she looked through the glass and so did I. what I saw made me angry but then I was sad and then I smiled. What I saw was the woman that had held a knife to Yuiko's neck and the big husband of her. They were sitting on two small chairs beside a big bed. They smiled but their eyes where sad. I looked at the bed and saw a little girl. She was white as a sheet and she was shaking. She was sitting in the bed drawing. I could smell her. She smelled like medicine, sadness and sickness. But she also smelled like a living being losing the battle of life. It took a while but it struck me then. I looked at Yuiko with big eyes. And she nodded and started to speak: "the woman is your mother's cousin. She and her daughter was a candidate for the inherited money.

The big guy is her husband. And the little girl is their daughter." She looked at the little girl and a glint of sadness took over Yuiko's eyes. "They kidnaped you to pay for her treatment? What's wrong with her? I asked. She nodded and said: "they kidnapped me because they were too afraid to ask for your help. And she is sick with cancer, she has been sick for almost four years now." I was shocked. The girl only looked like she was about tree years old, four at most. "How old I she?" I asked. "7" she said and a single tear fell from her eye. She turned towards me. "Please Leo. Help her." She asked and bowed down a little. "Yuiko, please don't bow to me. No stand up. They kidnapped you, she beat you and held a knife to your neck, and you want me to help them?" I said a little louder and a little angrier than I wanted to. The pair opened the door and was now looking at us with big eyes. She stood her ground and looked me straight in the eye and said a single word. "YES" she said loud and clear.

I looked at her a long time to see if she wavered but she was determined. "O.K." I said and turned towards the couple. "I will pay for the treatment of your daughter" I said and the pair smiled at let out a breath they had been holding. "But" I said after the pause and Yuiko and the couple looked at me with a hint of fear. "ONLY, if you promise never to kidnap or do anything to hurt Yuiko or any other person I hold dear, including myself and, you will have to pledge your alliance to me so that the rest of the family will not take advantage of you. You have to leave your home and stay at my estate in the US. The cancer treatment will continue for your daughter and she will be moved to the US together with you and have the best care in the world." He said and smiled at them. The woman cried and the man was also on the edge of tears. He bowed his head and said: "we are grateful for your mercy, and we pledge our lives to you. THANK YOU!" he said and a single teardrop landed on the floor.

When we got back to my room Toki was the only one to greet us. "The arrangements have been dealt with and we are ready to move out of your apartment Leo Sama." He said and continued. "Mr. Kenta Kubozuka have agreed that we are to move in with the Kubozuka family and prepare for your wedding." Yuiko and I looked at Toki and then turn towards each other and she screamed in joy and jumped in my arms. We celebrated a little by me swinging her around careful not to hurt her and the casket.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuiko's point of view

"WHY DAD!" I yelled, "Why can't Leo and I share a room? He have already made it clear that he won't do anything until we are married" I said angry at my dad. But before my dad could answer Leo spoke: "Yuiko, I too want to sleep besides you, but your dad is right." I looked at him now completely confused. "Then explain! WHY won't YOU sleep besides ME?" I yelled at him. He blushed and looked at my father. "It's just you see… I... I would... If I slept beside you every single night until the wedding… I'm not sure I would… Keep my hands off." He said and looked at the floor. "What?" I asked even more confused than before. "You know I'm a man right? He asked and continued. "I love you and I think about you all the time and that include sex… With you. You are tempting and if I slept besides you, the woman I love, I would want to make love to you. And I would probably not be able to stop myself." He said and looked me in the eye.

The point struck me like a ray of lightning. I blushed a shade of red so deep that it could compare to a tomato. My father looked at Leo with the jaw at the floor and eyes at the size of a plate. Before he could say anything Leo continued. "And that is why I will sleep down here in the guestroom and Toki and Dad will sleep in the guestroom upstairs." And then he turned around carrying his little bag of belongings to the guestroom down stairs.

I was shocked. I never thought about Leo's need like that. Sure I wanted sex with him too, but I wanted to be married first and it was no big deal to sleep besides him. Was it? Yes it was and I ran to guestroom, now Leo's room, and banged the door open. "Leo I know, I didn't think the sleeping arrangement through but I just want you to know that I really appreciate you thinking about me, and I want you to know that I think of you too and that I understand that you are a man and that you have those… ecchi thoughts of us. But I also want you to know that I think about it too… You know… Sex" I said and then I opened my eyes. Leo stood frozen in the middle of the guest room shirtless, no pants and his boxers around his knees. He was changing. A new set of cloth was on the bed. I saw his… thing... and yelled "SORRY!" and closed the door with a bang, and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

I tossed myself in the bed facedown and palms to my cheeks and giggled. 'I saw it' I thought and blushed I tried to calm my beating heart and tossed my arms and legs around the bed while I some small giggle sound and scream left my mouth. Suddenly my door banged open and Leo stood in my room only in his boxers and pants and panting. He looked at me and he blushed. Making be blush even more. He looked me in the eye. "I'm happy that you think about me too" he said and turned around leaving my room. I giggled so the entire house could hear me and yelled at the top of my lungs: "LEO AOI, I LOVE YOU"

I came down when my dad called for dinner. I was the last to arrive. Leo sat at the chair opposite me and he blushed when he saw me enter the dining room. I smiled and blushed slightly. Nobody said anything about Leo and me, or my house public love confession. They all focused on the shrimps and looked at the TV playing the news. The news of my kidnapping had not been made public because Leo had reacted without Toki and I had convince them not to call the police after Leo's beast actions.

Dinner went quiet and we returned to our rooms. Leo went upstairs with me and when we reached my door he pulled me to his embrace and kissed me. It was a sweet and passionate kiss and I didn't want it to end. But then we heard sobbing sounds and we turned towards the staircase. My dad could be seen on the steps only head shoving sobbing and biting his shirt while he mumbled "my baby, my little girl, darling can you see her? My baby." We laughed and gave each other a quick kiss and said goodnight.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo's Point of view.

The time went by so fast. The couple that kidnapped Yuiko Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama and their daughter Momoko. Moved to the US as soon as they could. Momoko had to in some kind of stable state before she was able to be moved and her mother stayed with till then while her father moved and settled in to the mansion.

School was great. Everyone new that Yuiko and him was to be wed in about 3 weeks, only their homeroom teacher was against it but he didn't say anything. Instead he took every opportunity to separate them physical. Yuiko was moved to the front of the classroom and I was positioned all the way back. He would call for either Yuiko or me to do some class duties for to carry things for the next class. But even if he tried to separate us, we kept stealing glances at each other and giggled only to piss him off and yell at me.

After the kidnapping incident Yuiko was to be escorted at all times outside of home and school. She was angry and said that she didn't need a babysitter but I would not discuss it with her and she ended up being accompanied by either Toki, Ichigo and Ed or one of our fathers. Never me. Father in law didn't like the idea of me alone with her. But when we were home we spent a lot of time together. I would often tell her about Africa and the animals I played with and some of the fights I'd been in. she was concerned about my scars and a particular large one on the left side of my middle section had her interest. She would get scared for me when I told her how I got which scar and then she kiss my cheek or hand and we would giggle and tickle each other. Her father always sat on the other side of the closed door but we didn't mind.

But one day her father came up to me and said that I could take Yuiko out for at date this Saturday and then he put a magazine in my hand. Our wedding was only one week away from that Saturday and I was confused. But as soon as I saw the magazine I understood. It was a magazine showing apartments for High school students. And they were all close to our school. "Are you sure? I don't think I can control my drive if we live apart from you father." I said and he started sobbing a little only to pull himself together and say straight out: "I don't expect you to… control yourself." And then he turned around leaving me alone with the magazine and a hell of a lot of questions.

That week went by in a flash and Yuiko was excited for our date nut she didn't know what I had in mind. I dressed myself in some baggy pants I could move in easily and jump and climb in if I had to. Yuiko on the other hand. She was wearing a light purple dress with small butterflies down the side from skirt to bottom. On top of the sleeves she had a white bolero. She had white stockings and white vans on. Completely different from the boyish style she normally dressed in. I blushed and so did she. "Karin said I needed new clothes for our date" she said and looked up at him while bending a little forward shoving off her curves and a little cleavage. "So… how is it?" she asked and I turned around. "Please... it's just… your so… it's cute" I finally said and turned around and flashed a big smile at her. "let's go" I said and we headed for the School.

On the way Yuiko said we had to get an ice cream, so we did. The first mouthful I tasted was like strawberry and syrup and milk and I ate it so fast saying how good this thing called ice cream tasted. She giggled and said not to eat to fast but too late. My head hurt and I dropped my ice cream to the ground and held my head in both hands. "It's called brain freeze and it happened because you ate too fast" she said and helped me up from the ground. I looked down on my strawberry ice cream and looked at her chocolate ice cream. "You can taste it" she said and held the spoon up to my mouth. I smiled like a little kid and opened up. She struck the spoon in my mouth and I licked it off. We giggled a little together and then we walked hand in hand down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuiko's point of view

Sometimes Leo could be such a kid. He ate his ice cream too fast and got a brain freeze. But he is also the cutest and most handsome man for me. He looked at me after he discovered his ice cream had dropped to the ground. He looked like a lost puppy who just got yelled at. But I knew better. He could be deadly and he was strong. He had shown his strength more than once.

"You can taste it" I said and held my spoon out in the air for him to take it. He didn't take it. He opened up his mouth and closed his eyes, waiting for me to feed him. I blushed and did just that. He licked my chocolate ice cream of the spoon and we giggled together. He took my hand and steered me down the street. We didn't walk far but he suddenly stopped and turned towards me and smiled mocking me.

"This is all you get to see" he said and put his hands over my eyes and moved me forward with him behind me. "Leo, please. You have to be careful, there are moving cars here." I said worried we would be run down by a passing cars because of his carelessness around traffic. But we only walked about 6-7 steps down the street before I heard a wussh and I felt hot air on the part of my face that Leo didn't cover with his big hands.

He let go and I blinked a little and found my focus again. I looked around and my eyes grew big. It was an apartment center (don't know what it's called) for students just down the street from our school. I looked at Leo with shock and worry. "Your dad gave me this." He said and placed a magazine in my hand publishing two rooms' apartments for two students. "We are allowed to live alone after our marriage" he said and smiled down at me flashing his tiger like K9s. a worried look came over his face and he said: "that is, if you want to of course?" Are you kidding me? Does he think I want to stay with my dad when I can move in with Leo? But what about money? Dad and I don't have those kind of money to buy an apartment. "What about my share for the apartment?" I asked. But he just smiled at me. "You don't have to worry about money. I know you don't have a lot, but once we are married all my fortune will be yours too. And there is no argument about this. If we are to be together forever, and we are, then my money is yours and I want that" he said and quickly shifted his focus to a man that walked towards us. "Hello I'm Haru and I will take you on a tour of the selected apartments." He said and bowed at us holding his business card. Leo took it and we bowed together saying "please, take care of us."

We rode a company car around to the different locations of the apartments. The first two flats was a real disappointment. They were old and in one of them I saw cockroaches in the kitchen cabinets. I wanted to leave as soon as I stepped inside. The third and fourth place was nice but still not quite right. I loved the fifth flat we were shown and I don't even want to tell you about the last place se saw!

In the fifth apartment, if you would call it an apartment. It was more like a house for me but the salesman insisted it was under the category "apartment". It had a nice sized entrance and a short hallway down towards a staircase and on the left side there was a doorframe without a door that led to a living room with a kitchen. The kitchen had a window over the sink so you could look down the path leading to the front door. On the opposite wall there was installed a glass sliding door leading out in a small garden with a fence all around. The staircase led us up to the "bedroom" as he called it. There was no walls, no doors and no windows. The staircase just led to a flat surface under the roof. But the previous owner had painted a jungle theme on the roof with wild colors and beautiful birds and a cute big cat. It was magical. Almost like the birds were alive.

All this time Leo had stood in the back letting me decide where and what I wanted to live in. but as soon as I saw him look up at the roof painting with a sad look in his eyes and stretching his hand towards the big cat and bird. That was when I knew Leo's wasn't born to live in an apartment or in the city.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo's point of view

Yuiko and I Signed the contract that afternoon and we discussed what had to be renovated before our move to our new home. We agreed that the roof painting should stay and that we wanted to build a toilet and bath in the apartment. Luckily it was possible to build a toilet that connected to a bath on the right side of the hallway. And the builders had to get busy the next day to complete the build and cleanup before Friday afternoon. So that Yuiko and her friends and our family could move our new furniture and belongings.

We went home hand in hand and talked about all the new adventures we would have in our new home. But I noticed that Yuiko wasn't acting like her usual natural happy self. And I steered us towards a bench.

"O.K. Yuiko what's wrong? Have you regretted our new home?" I asked her and looked at her with a sad expression. "NO!" she yelled at me to my surprise. She looked up at me and small tears started to form in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry Yuiko. What's wrong? You can tell me. Does your tummy hurt?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. "Hehe, no Leo my stomach doesn't hurt. And I know I can tell you everything. But I'm worried about you" she said and looked down at the ground again. "Worried? Why?" I asked confused. "Leo… this life" she struck her arms out in the air and stood up from the bench. "It's not you" she said and let her arms drop. "I saw how you looked at the painting. The longing in your eyes. You miss your wild life in Africa or Australian or wherever you have been. And I don't like the thought of you being with me and being miserable. I want to finish high school and I want to live with you in our new home. But!" she pause and let me process her words. "But, one we finish high school. I want to go to the country you long for. I want to see the wild side you miss so much. I want to experience the adventures and the places you visited." She said and now the tears fell down her cheeks.

"O.K.! I said and she looked at me. "O.K. we will visit my home in Africa and I will show you how my life was before I came to Japan." I started to waver in my thoughts. It was dangerous. She could get eaten by a lion or stumbled to death by a horde of zebras. I didn't think about how my fears had shown on my face until she said: "I'm not safe here either Leo" I looked her in the eye and she smiled at me positioned herself on my lap. We just sat there together holing each other and let time pass by.

When we got home we settled down to eat dinner with everyone. We talked about the new apartment. And what project we were working on in school. "When Yuiko and I finish High School, we are going to move to Africa and live there for a while." I said. Taking my grilled beef up to the mouth only to stop by the tree grownups looking at me. Yuiko slapped her own face and said: "Leo, you can be such an idiot."


	18. Chapter 18

Yuiko's Point of view

After Leo's not so discreet blabbering of our plans, I made sure our parents understood that we had to do this. Leo wasn't happy here and I wanted to go on a honeymoon. Besides Leo is legally an adult and when we marry… well our fathers can't stop us!

Sunday evening

After dinner, and a lot of arguing over Africa, and my dad crying. Leo and I went to my room to finish our homework. We settled down with our books and heard my dad say goodbye to someone. I went down the hallway to the staircase and saw my dad close the front door. "Did Mr. Blake and Toki leave?" I asked and my father looked up towards me. "Yes they had some important business to attend too." He said and smiled. I went back to my room where Leo was stretched out on to the floor. I dumped myself besides the low table and started my math.

"Yuiko! I have to leave, a dog need an emergency C-section" my father yelled making me jump. And then we heard the front door close and the car starting. My father is a wet but he used the animal hospital when he had to do a C-section.

Not long after I understood what had just happened. Leo and I was completely alone. Privet and alone. I jumped to my feed making Leo look up and sat on his lap my bag facing his chest. He held me in a tight embrace and kissed my hair. "Yuiko smell so good" he said and I could hear he smiled.

I turned around so I was now sitting on his lap his leg facing forward and my legs to the left. I kissed his cheek and I blushed. He looked at me with fear. But his face started to return to its natural folds and ending in a big smile flashing his much loved tiger like fangs. We kissed again this time on the lips and we did it many times

Flushed and out of breath I pulled away and opened my mouth to take some air. Leo was over my lips before I was ready and something wet and warm came in to my mouth. I panicked, punching him in his stomach. He flinched and I rose from his lap. "I'm tired Leo. I want to sleep" I said before pulling him to his feed and tossing him outside my bedroom.

I could hear Leo's "what did I do?" before he headed down the stairs to his own bedroom. I was so flustered that my legs gave out and my cheeks became hot. He had tried to… he had tried to give me a deep kiss..

The next morning at school

"What did I do?" he asked me. I was angry. He knew what he did. Or… It is Leo we are talking about.

"You can't do that anymore. You can't use it like that again until we are married ok! It's not right" I said

"It's not wrong! It's natural for a guy to want to be together with his girl in "that" way!" he said

"Not until we are married and that's final! You have to keep it in until then it happened once and that's that!" I said before storming off with a lot off girls in my heels.

"That Leo" I muttered to myself. "Thinking he can get away with doing something ecchi, like that" I continued and before I knew it I was at the roof with a lot of girl circling me.

"So YU. I. KO. Just what did Leo do to you?" they asked and looked at me with angry eyes. I blushed and looked down. Not wanting to reveal our private life. "Come on Yuiko!" they pleaded and I whispered. "He. He. He tried to… He tried to do a deep kiss." I said and blushed from head to toe.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo's point of View

Yuiko stormed off, with all the girls in her heels. I was tempted to follow, but I was held back by four of my classmates. Two on my arm one around my midsection and one standing right in my face with a slick smile. I looked at them and hoped they would let go soon, or else I would have to hurt them a little to get free. Yuiko was still angry with me and I didn't really understand why. I mean it is normal for a boy to..

"WHAT, is normal for a boy to do with the girl he loves?" my classmate asked me. I was confused. What? He looked me in the eye and smiled even bigger now. "So L.E.O. you did "IT" with Yuiko?" he asked me. I relaxed my muscles and the three other guys let go of me. The one standing in front of me placed his hand on my shoulder. "Couldn't wait till the marriage, I suppose?" he said while he nodded his head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and now I was lost completely. "You know, Yuiko and you made it official?" he asked and looked me in the eye. "No? The date for the marriage is in the invitation. You know that, you are invited and you agreed to attend?" I said and he lost his patience. "For crying out loud Leo! Did you, or did you not have sex with Yuiko?" he yelled and all the boys now turned their attention towards me. I looked at the remaining, only guys, left in the classroom and blushed. "No… we haven't. Not until the wedding night…" I said and I could feel myself put on a shy smile. "What? Then what was that, this morning? It sounded like she was scolding you for having sex with her!" I didn't think our conversation, actually more like yelling at each other, could have been misunderstood, but remembering, it probably sounded like we had "done the deed". "we didn't have sex. I promised me father in law and myself, as well as Yuiko that I would wait until after I marry her." I said. They all looked at me wanting me to explain this mornings scene. I looked down. "Yuiko, just think deep kissing is a part of sex and that it is wrong to do so before our marriage" I said as fast as I could. Looking up the guys was on the brink of laughter. And finally one could not hold it in. they all laughed and said how I wasn't a man if I could live with the girl of my drem and still not have sex. I became annoyed. "HEY! It's not like I haven't had sex before you know?! I said and now they all stopped laughing and looked directly at me. "Yea! I grew up in Africa you know? In the tribes, girls as young as 13 is married off and they often weren't all that happy about it. The day for my best friend's marriage had come. She wanted her first to be with someone she loved she said, and we had sex. But I didn't know what she meant by love until I met Yuiko. And I left shortly after her first child being born." I said and they all looked at me with the eyes rolling out of their heads frozen in their feet.

I remember how I told Yuiko about the "sex" matter.

" _Yuiko, we need to talk about something important. I know I seem like a goofball and most of the times I don't understands what happens around me. But! When we talk about the "sex, matter" I understands completely." I said and Yuiko looked at me from behind her book. I could see the blush on her face. "I want to tell you about Africa, and the life I had there" I said and she nodded. "I what to wait till our wedding night. I want sex with you bat I also want to wait, because I want to do this right." I said and she nodded once again. "Before I met you I lived in Africa in a local tribe together with my father and Toki. I had a friend there, a girl, and friend. Not at girlfriend, but a friend who is a girl." I said and stopped. The words was strangely hard to say and I didn't understand why. "She was to be married soon, she was 13, I was 15, and she asked me to sleep with her before she married. Because she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved" I said and looked at Yuiko. She had dropped her book and looked at me with big eyes and an open mouth. "And I did." I said and looked down. Afraid to face her I continued. "She married a man from the tribe and they had a baby together. They are happy now. I left right after the baby turned 4 month" I said and I continued without looking at her. "At that time I didn't understand what love between a man and a woman was. I didn't know the consequences_ _of sex at the time. But luckily she didn't have my child." I said and faced her. She had tears in her eyes. I was ready for her anger and sorrow and even her hatred. I was prepared for her to cancel the wedding but she just smiled at me and said "Oh, Leo. You have been afraid all this time? I am not angry at you for doing something before you met me. I love you Leo and your status as a virgin or not, won't change that!" she said and we hugged._

It was as I explained the whole sex matter Yuiko decided to return to class. And that is what made the guys freeze. I turned around and saw Yuiko. She had a blank expression but then she sighed. "Just because you had sex, with an engaged, underage, African, tribal girl you don't have to boost about it!" she said and came over besides me and took my hand. I laughed as my classmates all began to move again and said loud and clear "I may have had sex ONCE, but I have never made LOVE to the girl of my dreams!" I smiled at her expecting her to smile or laugh. I definitely wasn't expecting a fist in my face.

"LEO YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she yelled and took her seat, leaving me on the floor nursing my cheek with my hand.


End file.
